


Kinda A Cinderella Story

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: There was this costume party that night and maybe he should have just stayed at home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote angst, but it got deleted somehow and then this happened. I really needed a high school cinderella story right now, whatever.  
> Hope you like it!  
> This will actually have 2 more chapters or so, idk yet.

Nicolaj was standing in the door-frame, staring at the scene in front of him. It was ridiculous, his step-mother was giving her two kids, who were twins actually, a boy called Jeremy and a girl called Janice, flirting-advice, while she did Janice's hair in a weird braid.  
Janice was nearly crying, she didn't got the matching nail-polish color to her dress.  
Jeremy had cut himself, trying to shave his non-existent beard.  
His step-siblings were actually around his age and there was this stupid costume party tonight. You were supposed to masquerade yourself or something like this. Nicolaj didn't liked high school parties at all and costumes didn't make the entire thing sound more appealing to him.  
He knew all the effort the J's made, he called them that, when they weren't around, Janice would flip out, 'cause “she is nothing like her brother!”, Nicolaj thought they could be one person, they were just the same, they looked the same, they acted the same, they got the same plans for tonight, were for this one guy. 

Søren was he called, he was apparently a fucking genius or something and worst of all, everybody seemed to be into him. He was good-looking, Nicolaj wasn't blind, he noticed that too, but he just hated that guy. Life was so unfair, this guy got everything, while he got a dead mother, a weird patch-work family and he wasn't really good in anything.  
Also, Søren and he were like best friends in kindergarten, but life doesn't always play out like you planned it as a four-year-old. They hadn't really talked after kindergarten and of course that was because that guy thought he was something better, Nicolaj just knew that, there could be no other reasons. Damn, sometimes he missed kindergarten, everything used to be so much easier back then.

Added to all of the things, Søren's parents were also rich as fuck and that was no reason at all why his step-mom was so proud of the good taste of her wonderful children. It seems like she didn't care who got this guy in the end, if it was one of her children.  
“Nicolaj! Are you going planning on going to the party? I could also help you!”, his step-mother had noticed him and was too excited in his opinion.  
He snorted, “Ah, I don't think so.”  
“Why not? Your father would be so happy!”, He rolled his eyes at that. Sure, his father really cared if he went to high school parties or not.  
“Mom, I don't think someone invited him”, Jeremy said with an arrogant look on his face.  
Nicolaj laughed, “Everyone got invited and you're just afraid of me stealing the spotlight.”  
His step-mother started to reassure Jeremy that nobody could steal his spotlight and Nicolaj knew, he needed to get out of here right now.  
“Whatever, I'm going to Zach”, he stated and didn't wait for a response. He turned, and left the house to go to his best friend who just lived across the street. 

 

Unfortunately Zach greeted him with the words, “We're going to this party!”  
He groaned and tried to talk Zach out of that but he was going to loose the discussion anyways.  
“Anyways, why do you want to go there?”, He could think of the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Zach, he deserved to be a bit embarrassed.  
Zach had the decency to turn a little red, before he stuttered, “Dude, there's free booze.”  
“Hm, sure and a free Will?”, Nicolaj grinned at him while Zach's cheeks burned a brighter red.  
“Shut up! That has nothing to with him!”  
His grin just got wider and then he remembered something, “I don't even got a costume and as much as I think that a costume party is shit, I won't go like this. I don't want to be recognized!”  
“Oh yes, your friends in the anti-social club will hate that you went to a party, maybe they will kick you”, Zach exclaimed, a bright grin forming on his face now, “But don't worry, I already got us costumes!”  
Zach started to search for something and after a while he was holding some pieces of fabric up, he was glowing now, “We're going as black swan and white swan!”  
Nicolaj burrowed his face in his hands, what had he done to deserve a friend like this? “What the fuck, I'm not going to wear a dress.”  
“It's not really a dress and you said, you didn't want to get recognized”, His best friend pouted. 

He was right, it wasn't really a dress, it was more like nothing. In Nicolaj's opinion it showed way too much, he had a feeling that most of the black fabric was see-through and there were black feathers everywhere. He didn't know how it had gone so far, that he had actually put this thing on. Atleast he got the black costume but it was still not good.  
“It's awful, I can't leave the house like this”, He was staring at himself in the mirror, fiddling with the feathers.  
“It looks great! We look stunning!” Zach was wearing equally little but in white. He put a mask out of white feathers, “See? Nobody will get who we are like this. You can also put black make-up on your eyes or actually I will do it, sit down!”  
“Fuck no.”

Of course he sat down and let Zach do his make-up, he had no idea how his best friend did that and he didn't want to know. He did a surprisingly good work, Nicolaj had to admit, it looked kind of good.  
With the big mess of feathers in his face you couldn't really make his face out and he was glad about that, he still felt not that great about the whole situation, but Zach was so happy and free alcohol sounded even better with every minute passing.  
And he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the party at all, he wanted to watch his step-siblings embarrass themselves, that was always great and in this outfit he could truly steal Jeremy his spotlight without letting Jeremy know that it was him. Maybe it could be fun.  
Also he couldn't let Zach down, when he finally planned to make a move on Will. Nicolaj needed to listen about everything Will said or done and it was exhausting, he didn't like him that much, but Zach was really into him, so it was time something happened between the two guys.  
Nicolaj sighed, “Let's go”, and Zach jumped excited up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Everyone there was wearing a costume, most of them got a mask on too and Nicolaj could hardly recognize anyone, but he didn't cared about that.   
There were a lot people looking at them and some even turned around as they passed them.  
Zach was pulling him through the crowd and got both of them a beer. They were standing on the edge of the dancefloor and watched the people there, Nicolaj was glad they weren't stared at that much here.   
“Have you seen him?”, Nicolaj yelled into Zach's ear, who only shook his head.   
“Do you even know what he is wearing?”   
Zach shook his head again with a pout, “No, but I didn't thought about that. I will know when I see him!”  
Nicolaj sighted, Zach didn't heard him and they continued searching for Will.

“There he is!”, Zach exclaimed and pointed into the direction in front of them. Nicolaj couldn't identify him there. But suddenly Zach was gone and Nicolaj couldn't even make him out in the crowd.

 

He was thinking if he should leave now, Zach wouldn't notice at all and he was only here, 'cause of him, there was no reason to stay.   
He decided to just go home when someone approached him, “Will you dance with me?”  
Nicolaj turned and immediately knew who was asking him although he wore a ridiculous tunic, a big hat with a blue feather and a blue plain mask, he still looked kind of good and it was so unjustly. 

He was ready to just turn him off, but then he realized, Søren probably haven't recognized him yet, else he wouldn't have Nicolaj asked to dance and if Søren was going to dance with him, he coudn't dance with his step-siblings. It would be fun listening to them complaining tomorrow and in this moment he decided that he would try to stick close to Søren for the rest of the night. His step-siblings deserved that and Søren deserved someone who would dump him at the end of the party for being such an arrogant prick. 

“Sure,” He smiled wide and let Søren take his arm and then they were dancing way too close.   
It should have felt wrong, but it didn't and Nicolaj didn't cared anymore, he wanted to enjoy this now, it was a once in a lifetime experience after all.   
Nicolaj wrapped his arms around Søren's neck, “So, what are you supposed to be?”  
“I'm the Three Musketeers, well, one of them and I lost the other two. And you? A raven?”   
Blushing, he had almost forgot about his way too revealing costume, he responded, “I feel insulted, I'm obviously Black Swan. Actually this wasn't my idea, my best friend forced me to wear this ridiculous thing, he is out here somewhere being a white swan.”  
“I'm glad he did, you look outright stunning, but I bet you could wear anything,” Søren pulled him closer to his own body, keeping his hands on his waist.  
Nicolaj nearly choked on his spit and he tried to cover it up with a cough, things only got worse, maybe he should leave nevertheless. But Søren just smiled at him, “I mean it, I think you're gorgeous.”  
“Shut up,” whined Nicolaj and let go of Søren, “I need some fresh air, don't bother to follow me.”  
Søren snorted, “Sure, and then I'll never see you again. I'll come with you.”

They went outside and just talked. It was nice.   
He had forgotten about the fact, that he hated Søren normally, it just felt so natural to talk and laugh with him. Nicolaj felt light-headed and like he had nothing to worry about, almost like in kindergarten.

When Søren leaned in and cupped Nicolaj's face in his hands, he let it happen. He leaned closer and closed his eyes, waiting for Søren to make the next move.   
And then they lips were touching. The kiss was soft, gentle. Nicolaj had to smile into it and he felt Søren smile against his lips too. They parted and looked at each other.

Søren broke the silence and took his mask off, “I'm Søren, but you're already know that, right?”  
“Prick,” Nicolaj laughed, “But yes, I guessed it was you.”  
“Will you show me your face, too?”   
“No.” He realized, things got way too far, this wasn't good, he couldn't show him his face, they didn't liked each other. Søren wouldn't even talked to him, if he recognized him, never would have kissed him, he reminded himself. This had to end right now. He didn't wanted it, but it was the right thing, he told his arching heart.   
He wasn't sure, if Søren really looked kind of hurt or if he just imagined that, “You know, I enjoyed tonight, through it won't work with us, okay? It just won't. You are not really part of my world and I'm not a part of yours.”   
He pressed a chaste kiss onto Søren's lips and then he turned to leave, he had never felt that bad in his life.  
“Wait!”, he heard Søren, he still didn't stopped when he could feel Søren's hand on his shoulder, this was better for both of them. He only brushed it away and started to run inside. 

The house was still full of people and there was no way Søren would find him in here. He walked through the whole building before aiming for the door again. He guessed Søren tried to follow him, so he won't be at the door, he had luck, outside were only a few couples making out, some girls giggling and a guy puking in the bushes. 

Nicolaj walked straight home, he was glad nobody was there, he changed his clothes and fell into his bed. Søren was way too sweet to not be poison. Nicolaj couldn't let him ruin his life, it was better this way, he tried to convince himself while he lay awake for the next hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here is chapter 2, I finally made it!  
> I hope it's not too confusing.   
> Write me a comment if you like and tell me if you liked this or not or write me a poem or tell me what to do with my life, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I hope somebody will still read this, it seems like I have completly forgotten about this, but I actually haven't I just had like zero time.  
> The next chapter will follow sooner, atleast I will try to write it as soon as possible and it will have more story, I swear there will be some more action.   
> If atleast one person enjoys reading this, then I'm happy.

Nicolaj woke up to a loud discussion downstairs and decided to get up to investigate the situation.   
He found Janice, her mother and his father in the kitchen. Janice was holding a scissor, while his father looked desperate and her mother was talking loudly.   
“What is happening here?”  
They turned towards him and Janice told him, “Søren was seen with someone last night, they made out! But nobody knew who it was, else I would kill that bitch, but apparently she left without revealing her face, so I'm going to cut my hair, that bitch had really short hair, and then I will go and convince him, that it was me and I will excuse myself somehow.”  
This was ridiculous, Nicolaj could barely stop himself from laughing, “Uhm sure, that's a great idea, I guess. But do you even know if it was a girl? If he was with that person, he surely heard her or his voice?”  
It would be kind of funny if she really cut her hair to Nicolaj's hairlength, she would regret that, but he wasn't that mean, because he knew that Søren hadn't talked to a girl, not that he had any intention of revealing that fact anytime to her.   
“Nicolaj is right, you shouldn't cut you hair off for that guy, even if he had talked with a girl,” His father agreed with him.  
“He isn't just any guy! I would do anything for him,” Janice yelled and Nicolaj flinched, that was absurd, she didn't even knew him.   
Her mother tried to calm her now and Nicolaj decided that he would leave the house and visit Zach.

 

Zach looked barely awake and they settled for a breakfast in silence. Zach's parents were out of town or something like that, like always.  
When they finish, Zach was scrolling through his phone, “Dude, what happened yesterday and why have you told me nothing about it?”  
Zach turned his phone and Nicolaj could see a picture of Søren and him dancing. Atleast they weren't kissing, he thought.   
“I wanted to tell you, but I don't know how that happened and why, okay? And you don't looked like you were alive enough for this bullshit.”  
“Then tell me now, everyone is going wild,” His best friend grinned.  
Nicolaj groaned, “What you see there is not even the worst part.”  
“I'm always up for some juicy stuff,” The grin got even wider.   
Of course Nicolaj told him everything, a slight red blush ever so prominent on his cheeks. 

“I'm never going to school ever again.”  
“Nobody is going to recognize you as the person from the photo,” Zach tried to convince him, “It's more suspicious if you don't go.”  
“I still can't do that, I can never act like a normal person ever again.”  
“Well, you weren't one in the first place and you didn't talked to Søren before, so there is no need to talk to him ever again or you can just go to him and tell him who you are.”  
“Really funny, he wouldn't even believe me and I don't want him to know, it's embarrassing. Zach, I knew who he was and I still did that. I'm so retarded,” He groaned and put his head on the desk.  
“You would do it again, if you got the chance, we both know that.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” He tried to punch Zach's arm, but Zach dodged away with a laughter.   
“Now tell me, if it was worth to go there, did you finally made a move?” Nicolaj asked to change the topic, he would go insane if they kept talking about what had happened.

 

Nicolaj did go to school again and it seemed like everybody was going nuts there. He would swear he saw too much girls with new short haircuts and he felt like dying. It was kind of his fault, that they did that, but it was also so ridiculous. Who would cut his hair for one stupid guy? Apparently a lot of people.  
“Bro, he is looking for you!”, Zach yelled into his ear.  
Nicolaj flinched and looked around to make sure nobody noticed them, “Stop screaming, I don't want anybody to know and what are you even talking about?”  
“He got a black feather and it seems like he is searching for his love,” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, “I don't really know more, but there are a lot of people approaching him and trying to convince him, that he talked with them.”   
“Why are people so retarded?” Nicolaj rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold his laughter for long, “Where is he? Let us watch out of a safe distance, I need to see if Jeremy and Janice are going for it, they sure as hell will try, if they haven't already.”

Their friends Eric and Robert joined them for lunch break and together they watched many boys and girls, who tried to persuade Søren, that it was them he was searching for. Most of them went away with a disappointed look on their face, other started to yell. Some even looked like they were about to cry.  
“Does any of this people realize they are talking to a real person? They actually act like he is some object or contest to win,” Eric wrinkled his nose to the scene.   
“Maybe he himself shouldn't act like he is,” Nicolaj mumbled.   
“Why do you hate him so much again? Because he broke up your kindergarten relationship, that was it, or?” Robert laughed at him, “You should go and try to win him over with you sunny attitude, I'm sure he is into that.”  
Zach started laughing so hard, he choked on air, while Nicolaj just shot him an annoyed look. “That's funny because..” Before Zach could say anything, Nicolaj had punched him in the ribs.  
“Ouch, chill,” His best friend hissed as he held a hand over his ribs, “You could hurt someone if you weren't only a toothpick!”  
Their conservation took a turn into another direction and Nicolaj was really glad about that, he didn't needed anybody else to know about his situation, it was already bad enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I haven't expected that at all <3  
> As promised, here is the new chapter. Hope it isn't too confusing, I have to admit I am confused right now, because it is too late atm, hopefully that hasn't transformed into the chapter.

“I'm going on a date with Søren!” Jeremy screamed when he got home. Nicolaj face fell and he groaned at the thought about that but he left his room anyway, he wanted to get more information.  
“What? How?” A angry looking Janice yelled and looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. Their mother smiled instead at Jeremy, “Honey, that's great, we are so happy for you!”  
“No, we aren't, he is supposed to date me,” His sister snapped again, “So what did you do?!”  
Jeremy grinned triumphantly, “As you might know, dear sister, he asked everybody what costume the mystery person he met was wearing and I told him the right answer. He is totally believing it was me.”  
Nicolaj frowned, the only person, if you weren't counting Søren, who knew his costume was Zach, but Zach would never tell Jeremy, right? Luckily Janice asked, “But how did you know? We both know, you aren't the one he was looking for.”  
“I overheard a conversation, Nicolaj's friend Zach was going as white swan and I'm so smart, I guessed the person with Søren was black swan. I think the person was one of Zach's weird friends, no offence, Nicolaj, but they are all fucking retarded, you should search for new friends, and I don't know how, but I will make somehow sure that the real person is never gonna tell Søren. But I actually think the person isn't interested at all, else he would have shown up earlier, right? So there is nothing wrong with what I'm doing.” 'There is everything wrong with what you are doing', Nicolaj thought but didn't said anything at all. He couldn't understand how you would act like this just to get someone's attention, if you didn't really knew them and even if you did, why would you trick the person into thinking you were someone else? The situation was so unreal he almost started to laugh, but his laughter died in his throat when Jeremy asked, “Maybe you can help me to keep this person from saying something? Or do you know who that was?”  
“No, I don't and I won't help you with you stupid plans. Also stop calling my friends weird,” Nicolaj flinched and made his way back to his room.  
“He is just jealous, sweetie, 'cause he never will get such a chance!”, His step-mother told Jeremy reassuring. Nicolaj snorted on his way back to his room, if only they knew. 

He didn't intended to do anything about Søren and Jeremy, if Søren got some brain left he would realize that Jeremy wasn't the right person and Nicolaj couldn't afford getting into the spotlight. And he still didn't liked Søren, so why would he help him figuring this out?  
He told Zach about the whole situation, who tried to convince him, that he needed to do something, but it wasn't until Nicolaj opened the front door on the next day and Søren stood right in front of him, looking good like always, in that moment he decided he needed to do something to stop Jeremy. He had actually no idea how to do that.  
“What do you want?” He asked with a bored tone, trying to act convincing. He still needed to attract no attention.  
Søren looked a bit nervous, “Uh, I'm supposed to meet up with Jeremy.”  
“Sure, I'll get him,” He turned to leave, before Søren said, “Haven't we met before?”  
Nicolaj froze in place, he stuttered in panic, “We were something like friends when we were like three years old, I think.” Søren wouldn't recognized him as the one who was wearing the black swan costume, would he? There was no way Nicolaj could survive such an embarrassment.  
Søren's face lit up, “Yeah, I remember now. Oh my god, I told you, I would marry you someday, right?” He laughed and Nicolaj forced himself to laugh with him, he needed this situation to go over as fast as possible. His stomach did a strange flip.  
“And now you are dating my step-brother, funny, huh? I'm getting him, don't want you to wait any longer!” With that Nicolaj left the door to get Jeremy. Søren looked like he wanted to stop him, Nicolaj was just too fast to let that happen. He couldn't stand Søren looking and smiling at him any longer. He never spared him a glance before, so it wasn't fair that he started now and after the incident Nicolaj was sure he would never let it happen again. What if his brain would stop again and he would do something stupid again?  
No, Nicolaj was not at all interested in Søren, just like Søren wasn't interested in him, he wouldn't let this guy disappoint him. He just needed to let him know Jeremy wasn't the guy he was looking for and then Søren would disappear out of his life again. 

 

“Zach, I need your help!” Nicolaj exclaimed, “Søren was at our house today and I need him to get away from me again. So how can I let him know that Jeremy isn't the person he is searching for?”  
“You could just tell him the truth?”  
“Hell no, I will never do that, I actually don't want to talk to him ever again. Can't you just tell him something like 'the black swan was my friend from Colorado and now he is back at home, sorry to tell you, you will never see him again'?”  
Zach laughed, “No, than he will forever be at my back to get the number of this mysterious guy or something like that. Just send him a bird.”  
“A bird? How am I supposed to do that?” He was confused and ready to die.  
“Just send an anonymous e-mail?”  
“No, everybody could do that, he would never believe something like that,” Why did Zach not see this kind of things? 

In the end they settled for a letter with the words 'He isn't me and please stop searching for me' on it. Nicolaj stuck one of the black feathers through the paper, it was really edgy and everything.  
With the feather as a proof, Søren would hopefully believe the paper and follow the advice.  
Zach made sure Søren somehow got the letter and Nicolaj tried to not think too much about everything.  
Of course it didn't worked and sometimes he caught himself thinking about what could happen if he just told Søren the truth. Perhaps Søren would try to take him out on a date, too? He immediately dismissed the thought, because he wouldn't do that, he would be digusted and Nicolaj would be hummiliated forever.


End file.
